


And Found

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://carachameleon.tumblr.com/">carachameleon</a>, who asked for 'Agron looking for something, necklace or cloak or something, then he sees Nasir is wearing it'</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Found

It is gone.

Agron too is gone, tearing sheets in half, overturning bed. Few articles of clothing owned - folded lovingly by Nasir - lie in heap upon floor.

It is all that remains of Germania libera, fragile remnant of shattered past. It is homeland distilled; Agron would not have it gone from him.

Nasir enters bedroom, smile upon lips. Face falls as he looks up at Agron.

‘What has happened here?’ he exclaims.

Agron can only breathlessly repeat torturous thought. ‘It is gone!’

‘Whatever it may be, I shall soon help you find it!’ And Nasir, with sweet inexhaustible efficiency, bends to recover scattered bedclothes.

It is then that Agron finds Duro’s well-worn hair-tie. It is holding Nasir’s long black mane away from serene little face. 

Agron lets out laughing breath of relief, finding treasure not lost to him at all, but only improved upon.


End file.
